Hearts of Destiny
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. A Daily school life with the shy samurai and a cheerful and bubbly ninja.
1. Fated Meeting

**Hearts of Destiny**

 **Pairing: Mai x Naotora**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So…I took interest in the little cutie pie, Naotora, so I decided to write about her. And who would be a better waifu than Mai Shiranui herself~? I mean, they are both the last DLC characters to join Dead or Alive, so why not~? Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: This used to be separate stories, but I'm just going to jumble them all into one. So…sorry if I deleted those stories, but I would rather have more reviews if it's all in one.**

"Ahh! I'm gonna be so late!" a girl with black hair tied in two low pig tails cries as she takes a look at the clock while putting on her shoes, grabs her shoes and runs out the door while calling, "I'm off!"

She rushes out towards the sidewalk, not caring if the neighbors stared at her or not. All that mattered is that she needed to catch the train to get to DOATEC Academy for Girls. She transferred a few weeks ago and is now starting today. She is looking forward to making new friends, but there's a small problem: she's very shy and apologizes constantly over nothing. People consider her a bit weird, but that's how she is. However, aside from her shy personality, she's also a samurai warrior and been trained by her father. She tries her very best not only for the sake of her family, but for herself as well. She trained long and hard to become the best samurai she could be.

The raven-haired girl rushes toward the train station and sighs in relief to see that the train is still there and enters. She looks out the window after walking toward a spot where she feels comfortable as the train starts moving. She just stares outside as she thinks about how to introduce herself and make new friends. Because of her shy personality, she knows it's going to be difficult. She lets out a sigh.

"Mou…I need to focus!" she says to herself. "Okay, Naotora. This year, I'll make at least…3 friends! Yes, that's right! 3 it is~!"

She pumps up two fists as if to show her confidence. However, that confidence is short lived when she hangs her head down.

"Is it going to be possible, though…?" she groans. "I mean…I'm a very shy girl…"

She lets out a second sigh and just stares out the window. She is hoping that she'll make friends this year than she did in middle school. They couldn't deal with her constant apologies and shyness anyways.

**DOETEC Academy**

Once the train arrives, Naotora gets squished by many people trying to get out, probably to go to work or school. The poor shy girl squeaks from someone purposely knocking her down and dropping her books and bag in the process. She groans as she struggles to pick everything up. However, a voice calls for her as a hand reaches out, handing her a text book.

"Here you go," a cheerful girl's voice says.

Naotora looks up at the girl. She has long brown hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing the same uniform as her. She takes the notebook, stands up and bows.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she says. "You're very kind!"

"No problem~!" the brunette replies as she looks back. "Goodness, those people can be rude sometimes."

"U-um…they might be in a hurry for work or something…"

"Yes, but still…"

It is then that Naotora finds herself staring at the girl's beautiful features. The long hair swaying from the light wind blowing at her and her pretty face and slender figure. She couldn't help but blush at those features.

She's…really cute…the raven haired girl thinks.

"Oh, so are you applying for DOATEC Girls' Academy?" the brunette asks.

"Ah, y-yes!" Naotora replies, snapping back to reality. "I'm…I'm a freshman, by the way."

"Really? I'm a 3rd year here."

Naotora blushes again. "Ah…I see…"

The brunette giggles. "You're so cute, you know? Hey, how about we can be friends? How does that sound?"

The raven haired girl gasps happily as her blush remains on her face. "Y-you think so!?"

"Of course~!" The brunette holds out her hand. "My name is Mai Shiranui by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm…I'm Naotora Ii."

"Nice to meet you, Naotora-chan~!"

Both of them shake hands and blush slightly. The girls are just lost in each other's eyes, just staring at one another. They even wonder if they can hear each other's hearts beating rapidly.

Just then, they hear the warning bell ring, startling both of them. Naotora turns to the brunette and bows in shame several times.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cries. "I didn't mean for us to be late on our first day!"

Mai just laughs and pets her. "Not to worry. I can get us there in a jiffy~!"

"How are you going to do that?" Naotora tilts her head in confusion. They are way far from the school and there's no way they can get there in less than 5 minutes.

Mai takes her hand and winks at her. "Hang tight~!"

"Huh…WAH!"

Naotora just shuts her eyes tightly as she is being dragged by Mai until they come to a complete stop.

"We're here~!"

The raven haired girl slowly opens her eyes and finds herself at the entrance behind a big tree where the cherry blossoms fall. It was like they just got here in 10 seconds.

"How did you-" Naotora starts when Mai gently puts a finger to her mouth.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" the brunette whispers.

"O-okay…"

Mai smiles and pets her. "I'm glad. This is only for an emergency anyways. Well, I'll see you later."

As the brunette skips away, Naotora blushes as she watches her sempai run off. My heart is beating again… she thinks. What an…awesome ninja she is… She knew that no one else could run that fast, for normal people at least. So, judging from that fast movement from Mai, Naotora figured that she's a ninja. Despite all that, the raven-haired girl is swooning.

"Mai-sempai…" she says.

**Lunch Time**

Naotora looks around the cafeteria and the tables are already full. She groans at this and walks outside to find a decent spot to sit and eat. She found no one to sit next to and eat with since she didn't know anyone and was too shy to talk to them. She finds a spot where there is a shade from a big tree and decides to eat there. However, just as she is about to sit down, she hears a familiar voice calling her.

"Naotora-chan~!" Mai calls as she runs toward her, waving.

"Mai-sempai…"

The brunette stops and giggles. "You can call me Mai. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, but-"

"It's okay," Mai sits down next to her and sets her lunch box down. "Lucky for me, I have the same lunch period as you, so there's no need to worry about finding anyone to sit with."

Naotora blushes from this and smiles. "Th-thank you, Mai…chan…"

The brunette gasps happily with sparkles in her eyes from the shy girl calling her that and hugs her tightly. "Ohhhhh, that's SOOOO adorable~! You're just too cute, Naotora-chaaaaan~!"

"M-M-Mai-chan…there's people…st-staring!" the raven haired girl groans as she flails her arms around to get free and thankfully, Mai lets go.

"Sorry about that," she says, laughing nervously while putting a hand at the back of her head. "Hehe~! Anyways, let's eat!"

Both of them dig into their lunches and Mai looks over at her bento.

"Wow! That's quite a lunch! Did you make it yourself?" she asks.

Naotora picks at her chicken. "Yes."

"Nice~! Mind if I try some?"

"S-sure…" Naotora blushes as she hands her bento to her.

Mai takes one piece of chicken with her chopsticks and takes a bite. "Mm~! That tastes really good! You're a great cook, Naotora-chan~!"

"I…I'm not that great of a cook," Naotora says, shyly. "My mother's the better cook."

"No way~! You can cook as good as your mother, trust me!"

The raven haired girl blushes even more as she eats her lunch. I feel like…I'm falling for her… she thinks. Yes…I'm in love with her…

The silence is broken when Mai decides to pop a question.

"So, what are your hobbies, Naotora-chan?"

"Well…I do samurai training at the dojo from time to time…" the raven haired girl replies.

This surprises Mai as she nearly chokes on her food. "Whoa! Y-you're a samurai!? That's AWESOME~!"

The raven haired girl quickly puts her hand on her mouth to quiet her down. "D-don't tell anyone else, please. It's embarrassing."

Mai giggles. "Don't worry~! Your secret is safe with me since you promised to keep mine."

Naotora nods as she picks up another piece of chicken to eat when Mai quickly snatches a piece from her bento.

"Hey!" Naotora cries. "That's the last one!"

"Hehe~! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself!"

"You could have at least tried my rice!"

"Oh, goodie! More food!"

"Mai-chaaaaan!"

The two girls have fun goofing around for the whole lunch period until they helped each other eat each other's lunch for the last few minutes of the period. Once the warning bell rings, both of them stand up and Mai pets the shy girl.

"I had a great time eating lunch with you," she says. "Let's do it again, okay?"

"Yes. That would be lovely…" Naotora replies.

Mai nods as she turns to leave. "See you tomorrow, Naotora-chan~!"

The shy girl waves as she blushes again and puts her fist on her chest. She is definitely in love with the cheerful ninja. But…how will she confess her feelings to her?

**Late That Night**

Naotora lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how to confess to her sempai. Many phrases fill her head, but she isn't sure if any of those them are enough to have Mai return her feelings. Or worse: what if Mai already has someone? She's in her third year anyways, so anybody would have confessed to the beautiful brunette. She puts an arm on her forehead as she sighs heavily.

"This is going to be impossible…" she groans.

**A Few Days Later**

For the next few days, Naotora decided to wait and see if Mai already has someone she loved. But from what she can see, there is no one that she was interested in. She briefly talks to many girls and walks away. Yes, she has a good time with them, but not as a good as she did when she's with Naotora. She then learned that there's no one that she's interested in, maybe not here, but outside of school? Maybe like a boyfriend or something?

However, her questions are answered by some girls talking amongst each other.

"Mai-sempai is so cute~!"

"Geez, lay off already! I want her more!"

"Not gonna happen! Didn't you hear? She's got a boyfriend already!"

"Wait a minute. I thought those two broke up months ago."

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It was Andy, wasn't it? Yeah, that's it. She and Andy used to be together."

"Yeah, but…Andy told her that their relationship just wasn't meant to be. And that broke Mai's heart."

"Because he was interested in another girl?"

"I'm 100% sure that's correct."

Naotora quickly hides behind a corner, cupping her hands to her mouth with tears stinging her eyes. Oh, my gosh! She thinks. But…she looked so happy. Maybe…maybe she's trying to hide it and not show her true feelings to anyone else. But…what if there's another reason why?

She takes a peak from behind a corner to see Mai talking with one girl. It looked like she was confessing to her while giving her a love letter. But Mai just smiles, pets the girl and shakes her head. The girl bows in shame and apologizes as she runs off. Mai's smile fades and turns around to walk away. Naotora quickly runs off before the brunette even notices. She stops and looks back to see if anyone is following her, thankfully no one isn't. She clutches the books to her chest and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Oh, Mai-sempai…I'm so sorry…"

**Late Afternoon**

Naotora walks in the empty halls with the sun setting. She had cleaning duty and it took her longer than she expected since she's getting used to the new environment. As she puts away her supplies, she sees Mai walking by. This is the perfect chance to talk to her, so after closing the locker, she calls her name and runs toward her.

"Mai-chan!" she says.

"Oh, Naotora-chan," the brunette turns and smiles at her. "What's up?"

"Can I…talk to you for a moment?"

Mai tilts her head in confusion and nods. "Okay."

The two girls head for the front entrance and silence fills the air as the shy girl looks down at the floor, fiddling with her fingers. This is finally the moment where she tries to confess her love to the brunette. Gathering up her courage, she takes a deep breath.

"Mai-chan…" she says. "Ummm…uhhh…I know it's been a few days, but…I've admired you ever since we first met. And that admiration turned to love. And when you revealed to me that you were a ninja, I began to fall for you even more. So…I wanted to tell you…I love you, Mai-chan. Please go out with me!"

Silence fills the air again as none of them move a muscle. Mai blushes, shocked to hear the shy girl confess to her like that. However, the brunette is happy. She gently wraps one arm around the shy girl's waist, pulls her close as she tips her chin and leans in to kiss her. Naotora's eyes widen from the unexpected kiss, just for a brief moment until she pulls away. Mai smiles her beautiful smile.

"I love you, too," she says. "When I laid eyes on you, I knew that we were destined to meet each other like this. It was a fateful meeting between the both of us."

"B-but what about…"

"I know." Mai says as she smiles a sad smile. "I loved Andy, too, but I'm over that now. It's time to move on. Because I finally found my true love."

Naotora cries in tears of happiness as she hugs her new lover. "Mai-chan!"

The brunette gently returns the hug and kisses her on the forehead. "Naotora-chan…I love you. I love you so much!"

Both of them pull away and lean in to share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. For both the ninja and samurai, in their hearts, they were destined to love each other this way. Now and forever.


	2. Love for Oppai

**Chapter 2**

 **Love For Oppai**

 **Author's Note: I would like to thank Major Mike Powell for outsourcing this idea for me. Enjoy~!**

"Come on, Nao-chan~!" Mai says as she runs ahead of her girlfriend. "You don't want to be late for class, do ya~?"

"W-wait up!" the shy samurai says as she tries catching up with her. "I-I'm so sorry for not being as fast as you are!"

"Don't be! You just need to be fit a little more," the busty brunette says with a wink. "You do come from a family of samurai, right?"

Naotora nods. "Y-yes, that's true. Sorry..."

Mai laughs. "You ALWAYS apologize, Nao-chan, even at the silliest things."

"Eh? Oh, um..." the raven haired girl just shyly looks down at the ground.

The busty brunette just takes her hand and winks. "Well, forget about that. We need to head for school, you know."

"R-right."

The take off at the path towards DOATEC Girls' Academy. It's been a week since Naotora and Mai started dating. Though, due to their duties as a ninja and samurai, they barely had the time to spend time with each other. But they did spend time on the weekend, like the time when they went to the mall and Mai was the one who picked out clothes for her beloved. It was overwhelming for Naotora, but she enjoyed it overall.

Also, during the week, since the two are dating, Mai had decided to give her girlfriend a nickname and Naotora was known as "Nao-chan". It was cute and Naotora immediately loved the nickname. The news of them dating also spread around the school, making the other girls squeal in excitement, however, some of them disliked it because of Naotora being so shy and constantly apologizing. But when Mai saw those mean girls, she defended Naotora and told them to buzz off because she loves her very much and they can't tell her what to do and not to do. Naotora really appreciated what Mai had done for her.

As the two are running along the path, there is something that Naotora can't keep her eyes off of: Mai's large breasts that are jiggling at every movement. She blushes at this, not only because of admiration, but from embarrassment. Why would she be staring at Mai's big breasts like that? To her, it's just admiration, not anything lewd. Or at least that's what she thinks. She quickly looks away for a bit, blushing even harder.

'What am I doing!?'she thinks. 'I know it's rude to stare but...' The shy samurai glances back at Mai's boobs. 'But...her breasts are just...so nice.'

"Nao-chan?" Mai says, snapping Naotora out of her thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

The shy girl stops and shakes her head, blushing. "U-ummm...n-nothing, Mai-chan. Nothing at all."

Mai raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes. I'm positive."

The brunette shrugs and turns to run again. Naotora quickly follows by her side. Again, her eyes are glued back to Mai's large breasts, jiggling at every movement. Whatever made her breasts that big, Naotora is extremely envious, despite being busty herself.

They make it to the entrance just in time with a few minutes to spare. Mai turns to Naotora and smiles.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" she says.

"Yes. See you later," Naotora says, softly.

With a wave and a wink, Mai quickly runs off to her homeroom while the shy girl just stands there, watching her back grow smaller and smaller. The image of Mai's breasts flash in her head, but she shakes off the thought and quickly runs to her own homeroom.

'No, no, no!' she thinks. 'I can't believe I'm thinking about this stuff! Why!?'

 ****Lunch****

Naotora sits by a tree on her knees, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. She clutches her bento a little as she tries real hard to shake the thought of Mai's breasts, but fails. She knows she loves her, but does she love her that much to think lewd thoughts?

It's been a week since they dated and already Naotora is beginning to think such things. She shakes her head with a sigh. Just then, she hears some footsteps coming toward her and there is Mai walking toward her with her bento in hand and a smile on her face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Nao-chan," Mai says as she sits down on her knees next to her. Naotora sees her large breasts jiggle at that movement, causing her to blush.

"N-no, it's fine," the shy girl says, softly.

The two start to eat a minute after opening their bentos. Mai starts eating hers first. Naotora is about to dig in when her eyes dart over to the brunette's chest again. The jiggling of her breasts as she eats, too. Naotora blushes in embarrassment again and turns away. Mai takes notice and stops eating.

"Are you REALLY feeling okay, Nao-chan?" she asks. "You're acting kinda strange."

"I-I aplologize for that, but I'm fine, really," Naotora says.

"No, you're not," Mai says, leaning closer to her.

"Eeek! I'm sorry!" Naotora squeals as she puts up her hands in defense. "U-umm...I..."

"Okay, spill it. Since this morning, you've been acting really weird. Are you going to tell me or not?"

Naotora swallows hard, feelings she can't hide it any longer. "S-since we started dating...um...I've been...admiring something about you..."

The shy girl points to Mai's chest. "Those..."

Mai looks down at her breasts and laughs. "That's all? Hahahaha! Why didn't you say so, Nao-chan~?"

"I-I thought it was embarrassing to say that to you," Naotora says, blushing. She then pouts as her eyes dart to Mai's chest again. "Besides...I'm kinda...jealous, too."

"You? Jealous of my breasts? Come on, Nao-chan, you're busty, too!"

"Not as busty as you. I mean, look at them! They're humongous!"

Mai leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "Listen, Nao-chan. There's no reason to be jealous about my breasts, even though they are big. You have to appreciate that you are busty, too. You need to accept it, okay?"

"Y-yes, I understand..." Naotora says, softly.

The brunette kisses her again. "Now then, after school, I want to take you somewhere special. I planned this since we started dating."

"You have?"

"Mm-hmm! But it's a surprise~!" The brunette puts a finger toward her mouth and winks.

Naotora blushes and nods. The two get back to eating for the rest of the lunch period until it's over. For the rest of the school day, Naotora can't help but wonder what Mai has planned for the two of them.

 ****Hot Springs****

"Whoa!" Naotora says as she enters the gate. "This is..."

"That's right~!" Mai says as she twirls like a ballerina. "This is the hot springs, my love~! I thought this would be a perfect date for us~!"

The shy girl blushes and smiles at the same time, staring at the hot steamy water in front of her. "This is...wonderful~!"

Mai takes her hand while taking off the towel around her. "Come on, Nao-chan! The water is nice and hot~!"

Naotora nods and the two step into the hot water with the warmth touchingt their bodies. They relax at the nice feeling after a few seconds and sigh with bliss. Naotora looks up at the night sky, seeing a bunch of stars above her. She then feels Mai's hand gently grip onto hers and turns to see her smiling a beautiful smile.

"It sure is a beautiful night, isn't it?" Mai says.

"Yes...it is," Naotora says softly.

The shy girl scoots closer to her girlfriend and rests her head on her shoulder as both of them watch the stars. Her eyes then dart towards Mai's large chest. Half of her cleavage is exposed outside of the water while the other half is under water. Mai takes notice and giggles.

"And this is why I wanted to take you here," she says as she strokes her girlfriend's hair. "Just so that you can admire my chest all you want."

"EH!?" Naotora gasps in shock, backing a way a little. "I-I wasn't going to do something like that!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Nao-chan. I told you earlier, didn't I? There is no problem admiring my chest."

Naotora nods slowly as she looks at her girlfriend's chest again. The light shining from above them makes it stand out more than the rest of her body and the shy girl's eyes are glued right on those large breasts.

Mai leans in and kisses her forehead and wraps her arm around her beloved. "I love you, Nao-chan."

"I love you, too, Mai-chan..." Naotora whispers.

The two remain in the water for at least an hour, hugging and gazing at the stars at the same time. After it's time to get out, both of them dress in their yutakas, and spend the next couple of hours playing games, watching television and just enjoying each other's company. And then, it's bed time. Naotora is the first to climb in her futon while Mai goes over to turn out the lights and climb in her own futon soon after.

However, Naotora can't sleep. Her eyes are wide open, staring at her beloved, all comfortable in her own bed. Though, she's really shy about it, she can't help but allow herself to come over and climb beside her girlfriend's futon. Mai takes notice and looks up at the shy girl scooting closer to her.

"Having trouble sleeping, Nao-chan?" she asks as she strokes her hair with a smile.

The shy girl can only nod.

Mai wraps her arms around her beloved, letting her head rest on her chest. "There, is that better?"

Naotora wraps her arms around Mai and lets out a soft sigh as she closes her eyes. "Yes...Mai-chan. It feels...great."

"I'm glad..."

After a few more strokes on the shy girl's hair, she smiles at her and closes her eyes. The two fall asleep shortly after, dreaming good dreams together.


	3. Number One Fan

**Chapter 3**

 **Number One Fan**

 **Guest Star: Iroha**

Naotora starts running towards the train station, worried that she won't make it in time since she kinda overslept again cause of training. After eating a quick breakfast and kiss to her parents good-bye, she hurried out of house and started sprinting towards the station. However, she's already running out of breath, but she knows she has to hurry before the train leaves. Not only that, but her girlfriend, Mai Shiranui, is also riding the train, so she can't miss that either. She runs up the stairs and sees the train station just about 15 feet away from her, so with every last breath, she runs and stops at the station in the nick of time. Mai is already there, laughing her butt off.

"You made it~!" she says. "I thought your big breasts were weighing you down."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Naotora apologizes. "I promise to be more on time! I promise!"

Mai laughs as she pets her girlfriend like a puppy. "Relax, girl~. I just got here a few minutes ago. I'm not much of an early bird either."

"Uuuuu~!" Naotora sobs adorably. "Mai-chaaaaaaan~!" She hugs her girlfriend tightly, making the brunette giggle while still petting her.

"Hey, hey, girl! You're cute and all, but do you reeeaaally want to cause a scene for all these people around us~? I didn't know you liked this much attention, Nao-chan~!"

"Eh!?" In an instant, she lifts up her head to see most people staring at the two of them, others whispering things to each other. Blushing in embarrassment, she lets go of Mai and bows in shame to those around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she apologizes.

Thankfully, the train arrives, so Mai takes her wrist and drags her along. "Come on, Nao-chan. We don't want to cause even MORE of a scene. Hehe~!"

"S-sorry…"

"Mou~! Stop apologizing!"

 ****DOATEC Academy for Girls****

Naotora pants heavily as she and Mai are at the front gates of the girls' school. Mai just puts a smile on her face as she holds her school bag and looking around.

"H-how come YOU'RE not out of breath!?" Naotora asks as she straightens up.

"I'm a ninja, remember~?" Mai replies.

"Oh…that's right."

"I thought you're a samurai, Nao-chan. So, they must have taught you the importance of pacing yourself~"

"Mai-chan!"

"Hehehehe~!" Mai laughs as she pets her girlfriend like a puppy. "You're so fun to tease~!"

"Mai-chan, stop it!"

Naotora loves Mai with all her heart, but sometimes, she can be a bit annoying with her constant teasing. They walk towards the entrance of the school when something catches Mai's eye. A girl with short black hair dressed in the same school uniform as they are, but is wearing a maid's hat on her head for some reason. And clearly, Mai can recognize that person.

"Wait…is that…" Mai says as she stares at the girl.

"Eh?" Naotora looks in Mai's direction to notice the girl as well. "You know her?"

Just then, Mai brightens and waves her hand in the air wildly. "Heeey~! Iroha-chan! It's meeee~!"

The short haired girl turns toward Mai's direction and trots toward the brunette. "Ah, Mai-san! It's been a while!"

"Yes! Yes it has been!" The cheerful ninja quickly hugs the busty black haired girl tightly. "Ohhhhh, it's so nice to see you!" She pulls away and gestures her hand towards Naotora. "Oh! I would like to introduce my girlfriend, Naotora Ii. But I call her 'Nao-chan' cause she's cute~!"

Iroha bows politely. "It's an honor to meet you, Nao-chan~!"

"Ah! P-pleased to meet you, too!" Naotora bows as well.

Mai quickly hugs the black haired girl again with a cute squeal. "Eeeeeek~! I can't believe Iroha-chan has come to our school! Why, though~? I thought you were with your master."

"Master?" Naotora repeats. "What…are you talking about?"

Iroha giggles. "Oh, I'm actually a maid. My master's on his own now. I miss him, though. Serving him was amazing though. I had a lot of fun with him."

"Oh, I see."

"So…who is going to be your master now?" Mai asks. Then, an idea pops in her head. She twirls around, takes out her fan and opens it while thrusting her arm forward. "How about me~?"

Iroha laughs. "Mai-san, you're so silly~!"

The shy girl watches at the two talk and laugh at the same time. Mostly, Mai is clinging onto Iroha.

 _Wow,_ she thinks. _They sure look pretty…close. So…they know each other longer than me. I wonder if…_

"Nao-chan?" Mai says as she turns her head towards the shy samurai. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah! S-sorry! It's nothing!" the raven haired girl says, waving her hands back and forth.

Thankfully, the warning bell rings and Naotora sighs in relief. Mai takes Iroha's hand.

"Well, we have to go," she says. "We'll meet each other at lunch, okay, Nao-chan?"

"Ah, okay," Naotora says. "I'll…see you later."

As the two girls head inside the school, all Naotora could do is stare at those intertwined hands.

 ****Later****

Naotora cannot concentrate on the lectures the teacher is giving her. Her mind is too focused on Mai and Iroha right now. She wonders how long they have known each other and why Mai is so suddenly head over heels for her when she's already taken. She shakes her head roughly and tries to get back on the lectures. But the thought of them keeps on distracting her and in the end, she can only take a few notes and needed to borrow them from a classmate.

On the way to her next period, she sees Mai and Iroha in the crowded hallway. But she sees the happy brunette just trying to cling onto the short haired maid like a child and Iroha can't seem to get her off. Naotora just stands there, staring at them.

 _Mai-chan looks like she's having fun with her,_ she thinks. _Maybe they really are close._

She shakes her head and heads toward her next class. Surely, Mai wouldn't really choose Iroha over her, right? This is the first time they met, so she can't jump to conclusions this soon. Lunch time is around the corner, so she'll be able to spend her time with the happy brunette at least.

Soon, lunchtime finally arrives and the shy girl waits outside for her beloved to arrive and eat with her. She looks around as she walks over toward their usual spot and sits down. Just then, she hears some footsteps coming toward her. She lifts her head up with a wide smile to greet her, but it slowly fades when she sees Mai dragging Iroha along. Why her?

"Oh, Nao-chan!" Mai says. "Do you mind if Iroha-chan joins us? It's her first day after all!~!"

Naotora shakes her head with a small smile. "N-no, go ahead."

Both Iroha and Mai sit down and open up their lunches. Naotora does the same, but about 20 seconds after them.

"Oh! You HAVE to try this! This is just amazing!" Mai says as she picks up her food and hands it to Iroha. "Here! Have a bite~!"

"W-wouldn't people get the wrong idea, though?" Iroha says as she sweat drops.

"It's just a taste, Iroha-chan~!" Mai says. "Oh! Unless Nao-chan wants a bite first!" She moves her fork over towards her girlfriend's direction. "Here! Say, 'Ah~'"

The raven haired girl hesitates as she stares at the food that's being offered to her. She then gulps and leans in to eat the food. Mai giggles as Naotora chews and swallows. The shy girl smiles at the taste.

"It's really good~" she says.

"Hehe! I cook up a good lunch, right~?" Mai says.

"I didn't get a bite though!" Iroha says with a cute pout.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Mai giggles as she offers her piece.

Iroha eats it happily. "Wow! Pretty good!"

"Told ya~!"

Naotora lets out a soft giggle and returns to her lunch. _Maybe it's not so bad,_ she thinks. _Iroha-chan is a nice girl. She wouldn't do anything to hurt people anyways. Why am I worried?_

The three girls enjoy their lunch for the rest of the hour.

 ****After School****

"Wanna go home together, Nao-chan~?" Mai asks as she turns around before exiting the school gates.

"Ah, okay!" Naotora nods.

"Can I come?" Iroha says. "I mean, I got nowhere else to go since my master bought me this uniform and such before he let me off."

"You can stay at my place~!" Mai suggests.

"That's a great idea~!" Iroha says. "Thanks, Mai-san!"

"Anytime!"

The train ride home is a bit uneventful, but as long as Mai is around, Naotora feels comfortable. They sat together, chatting away, but all the shy girl could do is just look at Mai and Iroha enjoying themselves. Surely, those two must have known each other for a long time, so its evident that Mai is closer to Iroha. Even though it's been a day, Naotora still wonders if Mai would barely spend time with her since she has reunited with her friend.

 ****A Few Days Later****

The next few days, Naotora has been observing Mai for quite a while. She wants to find out if Mai is really attached to Iroha. And so far…part of her theory is right. Every morning, whenever they enter the school, Iroha shows up and Mai just simply hugs her tightly, squealing with delight and everything. Every time she sees the two of them in the halls, Mai is attached to Iroha all the time, sometimes just holding onto Iroha's waist while being dragged. And then, during lunch, Mai and Iroha are enjoying their time together, sharing indirect kisses, much less than with Naotora. The shy girl is starting to get a little worried about it, but no matter how hard she tries to shake the thought of Mai and Iroha getting together, it just wouldn't go away. It went on all day, including the time when they are taking the train home together. Mai is all chatty with Iroha more than Naotora.

Then, when they get off the train, Naotora just wants to rush home when Mai stops her.

"Nao-chan!" she calls. "Wait!"

The raven haired girl stops in her tracks and turns toward her girlfriend. "Yes?"

"Is something the matter? You haven't said anything since school started."

"I-I'm fine," Naotora says as she turns away. "I…I want to go home. See you later."

"Ah…okay." Mai waves her good-bye, but still has that concerned expression on her face.

 ****Naotora's Home****

The shy girl is in the warm bath, still wearing her hair in low pig-tails and looks up at the ceiling with the bright light shining on her eyes. She lets out a heavy sigh. She cannot keep thinking about Mai and Iroha getting along very well with each other, almost as if they are an actual couple. No…they are not a couple, they are just close friends. Mai and Naotora are the real couple here. So, why?

"Am I…not a good enough girlfriend for Mai-chan?" she suddenly says to herself. She jolts her head up. "Wait…no. Iroha-chan is a nice person! She will NEVER do anything cruel to me! Not since we met anyways…" She hugs her knees and lets out another sigh, but there was a bit of a shake in her voice. "But…I…I don't know whether or not to think whether or not I am a good enough girlfriend to her! I mean, Iroha-chan is getting all the attention now instead of me! This is so upsetting!" She hangs her head down while hugging her knees tighter. A couple tears fall down from her eyes. "Mai-chan…I love you, but…do you love Iroha-chan more?"

 ****Next Day****

Naotora didn't want to come to school today, but she has to. She arrives at the train station to find Mai and Iroha together, sitting on the bench. The shy girl lets out a soft sigh and just stands there about 10 feet away from them to wait for the train. Mai laughs at whatever Iroha said and looks up to see her beloved standing there, just waiting for the train. That expression on Naotora's face makes Mai's heart ache. Is that…a heartbroken expression? If so, she has to confront her, so they can work things out. Mai doesn't want her beloved to think she's cheating on her just because she's with Iroha for the past few days.

The two enter school and head towards the entrance when Mai tries to catch up to Naotora. But the shy girl keeps on walking, ignoring the brunette's calls. Mai stops and lowers her hand she was reaching for, trying to grasp her distant beloved. Something's definitely up and Naotora's strange behavior is a dead give away.

"Is something the matter?" Iroha asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nao-chan," Mai says. "I need to talk to her. She seems very upset."

"Mm…I think I know why."

"Eh? What is it?"

"Nao-san is probably jealous of you. Since you and I reunited, she's been acting like this. You were ignoring her for the past few days, Mai-san."

"O-oh…I did?" Then it hits Mai. Her being head over heels for the maid and not paying any attention to Naotora at all. "Oh, man! Nao-chan! How could I ignore her, my most beloved!?"

"Well, it's your fault for being all over me," Iroha says with a nervous smile. She wraps her arms around the brunette. "Nao-san may have gotten the wrong idea about us. So…maybe after school, go talk to her. It's time for you two to make up."

Mai smiles and nods. "I sure will, Iroha-chan~! Thanks!"

 ****After school****

Mai sees Naotora walking in the halls in a less crowded hallway since it's nearly sunset. She calls the shy girl and thankfully, Naotora stops.

"We need to talk," Mai says. "Do you mind?"

Naotora just nods and follows the brunette towards the back of the school where no one is present, giving them the privacy. The shy girl just looks down at the ground, fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she just avoids eye contact with her girlfriend.

 _Wh-what does she want?_ she thinks. _I just want to go home._

"Nao-chan," Mai says as she has a serious expression on her face. "You've been…acting strangely for the past few days. Is there anything you like to tell me?"

Naotora looks away from the brunette, biting her lip as she tries to will herself not to cry.

"Nao-chan?"

It is then that heavy tears spill from the raven haired girl's eyes. "Wh-why…Mai-chan…."

"Eh?"

Naotora plunges herself against the brunette's chest. "You…you're so cruel! You love Iroha-chan more than me right!? E-ever since we met, you've been attached to this…this maid! And you were ignoring me this whole time! You're so cruel!" The raven haired girl lets out her tears and sobs.

For Mai, it pains her to hear her beloved cry like that. She embraces her tightly and shuts her eyes tightly as well. "I'm sorry, Nao-chan! I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you! But the fact is that I DO love you! Very much from the bottom of my heart! You're the only girl for me!"

Naotora sniffles as she looks up at the brunette. Mai caresses her girlfriend's cheek, still wearing her serious expression. "Listen, Iroha-chan and I have known each other since childhood, but that doesn't change the fact that my feelings for you will change."

"Mai-ch-chan…"

Mai kisses her on the lips briefly. "I love you, Nao-chan. I really mean it."

A new batch of tears fall from Naotora's eyes and buries her face onto Mai's ches once again. The brunette hugs her as she gently strokes her hair.

"There, there," she says softly. "Shhhh…it's alright. Nao-chan, I love you. Shhhh…"

Naotora continues to cry her heart out, letting out what she had been holding back since the few days passed. Then, the two pull away to gaze into each other's eyes before leaning in to share one passionate and heartwarming kiss. They intertwine hands as Naotora falls on her back on the grass, letting Mai be on top of her and kisses her again and again. Soft moans are heard from both of them as their tongues caress each other with each kiss. When they pull away to catch their breath, they gaze into each other's eyes once again. Naotora lifts up her hand to caress the brunette's cheek while tears are still falling. She cannot stop crying from Mai being a true girlfriend. And that's alright. Mai is there to comfort her and wash away all the sadness. The two of them kiss again passionately, but for a brief moment before pulling away again.

"Nao-chan…" Mai whispers.

"M-Mai-chan…" Naotora whispers back, having a small smile on her face.

The two intertwine hands as Mai lies right beside her beloved. They lean in, but just half-way before opening their mouths.

"I love you…" they say in unison quietly.

And then, they share one last, heartwarming kiss.


	4. Training

**Chapter 4**

 **Training**

 **A/N: This is Part 2 with Iroha.**

Naotora Ii is at her dojo, wearing her usual sexy samurai outfit, training with her kicks and punches. She's been doing this for about 15 minutes now and for her, she's improving her moves quite a bit. However, honestly, she hasn't seen her girlfriend, Mai Shiranui's moves yet, or basically how she fights. She's been wanting to see how she fights since they started dating. Fortunately, she invited her over to her dojo, as Mai would call it a "play date".

And in just a few minutes, the door bell rings, and Naotora is startled by it a little, but she regains her composure and trots toward the door to open the door.

"H-hey, Mai-chan!" she greets when she takes a look at what Mai is wearing. She is wearing a revealing red and white kunoichi garb with two small gauntlets on her hands and a steel fan in hand. "Wh-whoa…Mai-chan…is that what you…usually wear?"

"Why yes, I do~" the brunette replies. "And I see your outfit is superb as well."

Naotora is wearing Maroon-and-gold shirt with metal breastplates, a floral miniskirt, a pair of stockings with flowers, the Wisteria Boots, white arm- and leg guards, a set of red-and-gold armor, and a gold headband with red flowers. The shy girl looks down at her outfit, blushing, but smiles.

"O-oh…thank you…" she says, shyly. "Ah, let me show you to my dojo!"

"Eh? You have a dojo here~?" Mai exclaims.

"Mm-hmmm. It's where I always train."

"That's awesome! Let's go~!"

"W-wait!" a voice calls them.

Both of the girls turn around to see Mai's friend, Iroha, who is wearing her revealing maid outfit. Naotora is astonished by her appearance.

"Iroha-chan? What are you doing here?" Naotora asks.

"Well," Mai answers as she rubs the back of her head. "I wanted Iroha-chan to experience coming to your home too, so, I kinda dragged her along. Ahahaha~"

"Ah…well…come on in." Naotora says with a small smile. "We're just heading to my dojo."

"Okay!"

Iroha trots toward the two as they head down the long hallway and down the stairs toward the dojo. It's big enough for a whole class of martial artists of 10 or 15 to train. Naotora stops and faces her two friends.

"S-so, ummmm…" she fiddles with her fingers. "The reason I brought you here is because…ummm….well…I ummmm…want to see how Mai-chan….fights."

Mai tilts her head in confusion for a second before giggling. "Oh, is that all~? Hehe! Oh, you're so cute!" She hugs the shy girl tightly to the point where Naotora's head is against her large chest. "Of course I'll spar with you! Of course, of course!"

"M-Mai-chan…you're…suffocating meeeee!" Naotora waves her arms wildly to get free, making Iroha giggle.

Mai laughs as she lets go and pets her like a puppy. "Sorry, I can't help myself. You looked so adorable when you were asking me."

"Ah…Mai-chan…" Naotora pulls away and brushes herself off.

"I'd like to watch this sparring match," Iroha says. "I think it will be fun."

"Really!? That's great! Alright, let's do this!" the brunette pumps up a fist.

Iroha stands in the middle while Naotora and Mai stand about 15 feet away from each other. The shy girl does a few air punches.

"Shall we test your skills?" Naotora says.

"Maybe yours might need scrutiny," Mai says opening up her fan and holding it up to her mouth and waving it.

Naotora gets into her battle position. "Let's both become stronger."

Both charge at each other and Naotora is the first to get the first two hits, followed by a couple kicks, then a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking Mai off her feet. Mai jumps to her feet and retaliates by kicks her straight on, knocking the shy girl off her feet. Naotora jumps to her feet and gives her a few punches and then a roundhouse kick to the face yet again. Mai tries to block her attacks, but the shy girl's punches and kicks were way too fast for her. Naotora jumps over Mai and delivers a few kicks again, knocking her off her feet. This angers the brunette, so after she jumps to her feet, she throws one of her fans at Naotora to get her off balance, but that only stuns her a little. The shy girl shakes off the pain and delivers a few more strong kicks to the chest and face, knocking Mai down again. But the brunette rolls to her feet and throws two steel fans at Naotora, getting her off balance again. The shy girl tries to kick her, but Mai jumps over her and throws 2 fans at her once again, jumps on top of her, and summons a ball of fire point blank, causing a small explosion, knocking Naotora off her feet as Mai jumps in the air to dodge the explosion. Mai then blocks Naotora's incoming speedy kick attacks and then hits her with her steel fans, followed by a strong kick to the chest, sending the shy girl flying to the floor. Mai keeps on attacking without hesitation as Naotora struggles to her feet. The brunette misses the last kick, giving Naotora a chance to kick Mai a few times until she knocks her down.

"Nice try~" Naotora says as she flips her pig tails.

Mai opens one of her fans to fan herself and then closes it, getting to her battle stance.

Once they charge at each other once again, Naotora gets the first few hits with her strong and speedy kicks. But Mai jumps to her feet and throws about 4 steel fans at her, making her stumble back a little after the first two, but gets knocked down after the last two. As Naotora gets back up, she gets hit by Mai's fan yet again, but that only makes her angry. Getting back up, Naotora delivers a series of kicks in all directions: in the sides, gut, chest, face and back. The last kick is to the back, sending Mai flying to the floor face down. But the brunette jumps to her feet despite the effort and throws one of her fans, but misses from Naotora jumping over it. Mai then delivers a few kicks and ducks from Naotora trying to attack her. She then throws her fans over and over. Naotora tries to hold her ground and then retaliates by kicking a couple times to the chest and then jumping up in the air, forming her speedy kicks like a bicycle, knocking her off her feet. Naotora comes in to attack again when Mai summons a streak of fire from her fists, hitting her and sending her flying about 8 feet in the air and landing on the ground. Naotora jumps to her feet, does a few punches and then a roundhouse kick to the face. The shy girl jumps over her to deliver some more kicks, only to get kicked to the gut, sending Naotora back. However, Naotora does not give up, so she speeds up towards the brunette, delivers a few punches and a couple kicks and jumps in the air, forming her speedy kicks like a bicycle once again. And then, Naotora delivers one final kick to the chest, sending Mai straight to the ground, knocking her out.

Naotora relaxes her stance, but she can't believe her eyes. Her first fight with Mai and she won. She runs toward her girlfriend's aid to see if she's alright. The brunette sits up with a weak smile on her face.

"Wow, Nao-chan," she says. "I had no idea you were so fast. Like…crazy fast with those kicks."

"Ahahaha~" the shy girl laughs nervously. "I practice every day. But…I'm so sorry if I was being too rough…"

"Nah, don't worry about it~" Mai waves her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine."

Iroha starts applauding. "Wow! That was an amazing sparring match! I'm very impressed!"

Naotora blushes as she slightly turns away. "Ummm…thank you."

Mai puts her arm around her girlfriend happily. "We make a good sparring match huh~?"

It is then that Iroha gasps at an idea. "Hey! Do you mind if I spar with Naotora-chan?"

"EH!?" The shy girl gasps as well. "You want to…spar with me?"

"Sure~" Iroha says. "It's been a while since I fought someone."

"Oh, ummm…well…" Honestly, Naotora is a bit tired from the last fight, but it wouldn't hurt to do another one. She doesn't know Iroha's fighting style either, so this might be the opportunity to see what she can do. "O-okay. Let's do this."

Iroha smiles happily as she grabs Naotora's hands in hers. "Thank you, Naotora-chan~!"

Mai walks toward the middle of the room while Iroha and Naotora distance themselves until they are about 2 arms lengths away. The sexy maid pulls out two butterfly swords.

"Whoa….Iroha-chan!" Naotora assumes battle position, despite seeing those weapons in her hands.

"You afraid?" Iroha says as she does a battle stance like a flamingo.

The shy girl shakes her head as she wears a serious expression, assuming battle position. "I'm afraid of nothing!"

Both charge at each other, but as quick as light, Iroha swings her blades back and forth up and down, hitting Naotora in all directions, knocking her back. While she's in the air, Iroha quickly goes back and forth, like she's teleporting, hitting Naotora on both sides. Naotora rolls to her feet, but Iroha is again too quick for her, hitting her with her butterfly blades in all directions and then shoves her in the back, making her fall face down. Naotora rolls to her feet and tries to kick her, only for her attack to be blocked and jumps up to attack, using super speed to go back and forth, hitting her with her kicks. Iroha hits her with her blades once again, swinging them up and down and around, then using her spin attack to knock her down. Naotora can't keep up with the busty maid's attacks very well as she has not expected her to be super fast like that. Iroha keeps on pummeling her with her blades and kicks in all directions. Once Iroha does one final kick, she twirls backward and bows.

"Having fun~?" she says.

Naotora shakes off the pain and assumes battle position.

Both of them jump in the air to attack each other, but Iroha is quicker, going back and forth once again with her kicks. She starts to kick her twice, but Naotora interferes by kicking her away, knocking her back. She blocks Iroha's blades and then roundhouse kicks her, sending her spinning in the air and landing, face down. But she jumps back up and swings her blades rapidly, hitting Naotora in all directions The samurai girl jumps to her feet, punches and kicks the busty maid twice, followed by two roundhouse kicks. Iroha retaliates by swinging her blades once again, sending her flying to the floor again. Naotora rolls to her feet and kicks her hard in the chest, sending the maid flying up. But she rolls to her feet as she lands and blocks Naotora's next attack. The samurai girl tries to go in for the next attack, but Iroha jumps over her and speeds up behind her to dodge it. She quickly attacks her with her blades, once again swinging them in all directions, then she roundhouse kicks, flips and kicks her downward. When Naotora struggles to her feet, Iroha finishes it with a last round of swinging blades and shoves her about 7 feet away, knocking her out.

Mai is clearly amazed by Iroha's fighting style. "Wooooow~! That….was…awesome! Iroha-chaaaaan~!" She jumps to hug the busty maid tightly.

"Ah…th-thank you, Mai-san," Iroha says.

Mai takes notice of Naotora sitting up and rubbing her head, so she rushes to her aid. "Ah, sorry, Nao-chan! I just got too excited there. Are you okay?"

The shy girl nods and smiles weakly. "Sorry…I kind of…underestimated her a bit."

"But you had a good fight, right?" Mai says with a reassuring smile.

"Yes…yes, you're right," Naotora says as she stands up and puts out her hand. "Thanks for the fight…Iroha-chan."

The busty maid nods and gently grips it. "No problem, Nao-chan. You fought well."

"You too."

Mai giggles as the three of them smile at one another.

 ****Next Day****

"You're leaving?" Naotora says. "It's only been a couple days since you got here."

"I only came here to experience this new town, this new school," Iroha says sadly. "But I need to find a new master to serve."

"Awwww, come on!" Mai says. "Surely you can find one here. Or maybe…" She puts an arm around her with a cheeky grin. "Why don't you serve me here~? That will be WAAAAY more fun~!"

Naotora brightens and clasps her hands together. "That's a great idea~! Iroha-chan, you can still attend and stay here in this town!"

"Eh?" Iroha blushes as she looks at the brunette and then back at Naotora. "I…I don't know…"

"Hey, hey, it'll be fine!" Mai pats the maid on the back.

Iroha hesitates for a moment and then smiles. "Alright. I'll stay."

The happy brunette hugs her tightly again. "Yay, yay, yay~! I'm so happy!"

Naotora giggles as she watches the two let out lyrical giggles and such.

* * *

 **A/N: I miss writing this series! But…but…it's sad that NO ONE supports poor Nao-chan, or rather write about her. She's SOOOOO cute! Well…I hope this will get everyone's attention once I get inspired enough. That's why it took me so long to update. No one else reviewed this one.**

 **Please, please please read and review to support Naotora and Mai's glorious days as a yuri couple! *begs on her knees with her head so close to the floor, bowing***


	5. Quilt

**Chapter 5**

 **Quilt**

"W-will this…satisfy her?" Naotora holds up the quilt she knit a few weeks ago to check her progress. It's not much, but autumn is coming soon and she thought maybe she can do something nice and give her a gift to show her appreciation as her girlfriend. "M-maybe i should do a little more…no, no! That would be too much! But if it's too small then….Mou! I'm very sorry!"

She's been doing this for quite a while and honestly, she never sewed in her life. But after joining the sewing club, she learned quickly and by the time a week passed, she decided to make something for her girlfriend. It took a few tries, but after the third try, she feels that she's going to accomplish it, no matter how long it takes.

The shy girl holds up the quilt again, looking from the front and back for any errors and such. It's a bit late a night by the time she completed it. Nothing matters except for her girlfriend at the time. She sews a few more until it's complete. She holds it up towards the light and nods in satisfaction.

"I think…it's done," she says softly.

 ****Next Day****

With the quilt rolled up, tied in a nice ribbon and stored in her school bag, she is ready to deliver her gift. She boards the train to the school and during the ride, she just stares out the window with a small smile on her face. She is too excited to see the reaction on Mai's face once she presents it to her.

However once she gets off, she notices a group of girls gathered around the brunette, presenting their own gifts.

"Here, Mai-senpai!" one of them says, handing her a box of chocolates.

"I have these for you, too!" another holds out a bouquet.

"Here, here! I made this for you!" the third one hods out some cupcakes.

Mai blushes as she takes them all. "Wow! I'm very surprised you all love me so much. Thank you~"

"A-anything for you, Mai-senpai!" the three girls say in unison as they bow.

Mai looks up to notice her girlfriend standing nervously about 5 feet from them. "Ah, Nao-chan! Why so nervous? Come here, come here~!"

Naotora hesitates for a moment upon looking at the other girls, who are staring at her. She swallows hard and nods as she approaches her girlfriend with the girls stepping aside. She can feel her forehead and palms sweating because of her nervousness.

"What's up?" Mai says, breaking the silence.

Naotora's eyes just look back and forth at the girls, making her more nervous than earlier. But she manages to reach down her bag and take out her well made quilt. "H-here! I want you to have this!" She holds it out towards her girlfriend, making the brunette gasp in surprise and blush at the same time.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It's ummmm….it's a quilt I made," Naotora replies. "I joined the Sewing Club a while ago and….well…I wanted to make a gift to show my….my appreciation as your girlfriend. Please accept this!"

Mai chuckles as she gently takes her gift. "It looks very nice, Nao-chan. Your hard work paid off."

Naotora raises her head as she gasps happily. "Really!?"

"Absolutely~!" Mai replies. "It'll keep me very warm in bed tonight. Thank you very much for the gift." She pets the shy girl like a puppy.

The three girls walk away as the two girlfriends giggle. Naotora has accomplished her mission and is very happy about it.

"Hey, wanna sleep together with this quilt you made~?" Mai offers.

"Eh!?" Naotora gasps.

"It'll be nice to test how this quilt feels over our lovely bodies. Besides, YOU made it so that the both of us can sleep together~"

"I-I only made it for you!"

"I appreciate it, but it's more fun when the both of us sleep together in this." She holds up the quilt. "You mind?"

Naotora nods and hugs her girlfriend. "Thank you…Mai-chan.


	6. A Light Massage

**Chapter 6**

 **A Light Massage**

Mai notices her girlfriend groaning in pain as she tries relaxing her shoulders a little as they are walking toward the school. She leans over towards the shy girl, startling her a bit.

"You alright, Nao-chan?" she asks.

"Ah, s-sorry for making you worry!" Naotora says. "B-but no, I'm not alright. Training can be a bit of a pain…I kinda worked myself up a little too much…"

"That's why your muscles is stiff?"

"Yes…."

"Hmmmm…." Mai stops and thinks for a moment. "Here, sit down on this bench for a moment."

"Eh? But we'll be late for class."

"Don't worry. We only have 20 minutes until we get there. I used my ninja speed remember~?"

"R-right…" Naotora needs to relax somehow and what's Mai going to do anyways? She sits on the bench like she's told and the brunette goes behind her, setting down the bag beside it.

"Now, I just want you to relax," she says softly as she puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Relax?" the shy girl repeats as she just sits back, letting the perky brunette massage her shoulders.

"Yes….just like that~"

Within a minute or so, Naotora begins to feel Mai's hands gently rubbing her shoulders in a circular motion, then up and down while firmly, but gently still rubbing her hands on them.

"That feel good?" Mai asks.

Naotora closes her eyes and begins to relax. "Yes…it does feel good."

"I'm glad~"

"Mai-chan…you're very good at this," the shy girl turns her head towards the brunette.

"Hehe! Well, I do this with some people I know," she says. "I care about them and their health, so this is what I do when their bodies are aching." She continues to massage her girlfriend's shoulders until she leans down to kiss the side of her neck, making the shy girl quiver a little.

"Hyah…M-Mai-chan…why all of a sudden…."

"I can't help it, Nao-chan. You're just so cute~" Mai's hands go a little lower until Naotora realizes what she's about to do next and quickly puts her hands on hers. "What's the matter?" the brunette frowns.

"I-I'm sorry, but I thought it was a massage. I didn't expect you to…to…"

Mai's hands remain glued onto her body as she goes a little lower to grope her girlfriend's breasts a little. "Where's the fun in that when there's an easy access to those cute breasts of yours, hm~?"

"My breasts are not to be fondled!"

"Ehehehe~! Oh, Nao-chan, why do you have to be this cute~?"

"Stoooop! Just massage me already!"

Mai giggles and kisses her on the cheek. "Alright, alright. I'll stop~" She goes back to massaging Naotora's shoulders with the shy girl letting out a sigh of relief. If this kept going, Mai would've been dominating her right then and there before they even make it in time for class. But still, Mai's hands are super gentle and warm on her, making her feel more relaxed than she did earlier. She closes her eyes once more, enjoying her girlfriend's gentle touch. Hands go in a circular motion again and Naotora's muscles start to feel a lot better in just a few minutes. Mai stops and leans over toward her girlfriend.

"Feeling better?" she asks.

"Y-yes, thank you so much, Mai-chan," Naotora stands up and bows.

"No problem~! Happy to help out my girlfriend~" The brunette holds out her hand and the shy girl immediately takes it. "Now then, let's get to class shall we?"

"S-sure."

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, everyone. Busy with other stories again. And some of you might be wondering why I would pair up Naotora with Mai? Well, like I said before, they were the last two on the roster and I really couldn't think of anything to pair Naotora with. So I went with Mai. Simple as that.**

 **I'm still not seeing any support for Nao-chan other than Mikey-kun, but oh well. I can still see not many stories are written about her anyways…**


	7. Rain

**Chapter 7**

 **Rain**

"Ahhhh…why does have to pour on a day like this?" Naotora stares at the window down the hall as she sees dark clouds and hear the rain drops hit against the window. She puts her hand on it, just staring outside for a bit. It's after school, yet she did not expect the weather to be like this. She wishes she checked the weather a bit sooner.

"Nao-chan~" Mai calls, leaning towards her with her cheerful tone.

Startled, the shy girl jumps back in surprise. "Kyaaaa! M-M-Mai-chan! Wh-what are you doing here!? I mean, ummmm…s-so sorry for not being aware or anything!"

"Ehehe~! I just wanted to surprise you, that's all! No need to apologize for something like that~"

"R-right…sorry…"

Mai looks over at the window. "Wow. It's really coming down, huh?"

"Yeah…and….and ummm….you know…" Naotora fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

"Yes?"

"I'm….I'm so sorry! I didn't bring an umbrella and…and I should've checked the weather earlier….or asked you!" the shy girl bows in shame. "I'm sorry I look like a complete idiot or something!"

Mai just laughs as she pets her girlfriend like a puppy. "Easy, Nao-chan~! There's a simple solution to all this."

"R-really?"

"Really. All we have to do is share one umbrella and we'll do fine~" The brunette holds up a purple umbrella. "See? Luckily I have one just in case."

"Y-you're a lifesaver, Mai-chan~!" Naotora comes closer with happy tears in her eyes.

"Ehehe~! Always looking out for my girlfriend~"

When they step outside of the school, Mai opens up her umbrella and with Naotora linking arms with her, the two girls step outside. The shy girl feels a cold breeze blowing on her body, making her shiver a little, so she gets a little to closer, pressing her body against the busty ninja and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Trying to get comfortable~?" Mai teases.

"S-sorry, but I'm just cold," Naotora replies, pouting adorably.

"You really should learn to be prepared, you know?"

"I'm so sorry…."

The two girls continue walking until they stop. Naotora looks up at her in confusion.

"Why did we stop, Mai-chan?" she asks.

"Oh, I just want a little something from you~"

"Wh-what is it?"

"This." In an instant, Mai holds the umbrella to the side while tipping her girlfriend's chin to her level and leaning in to lock lis with hers.

Naotora's eyes widen from the surprise kiss, but her eyes close seconds later and her body relaxes and her lips press further, deepening the kiss while her tongue goes inside Mai's mouth, touching hers and then caressing it with some soft moans being heard. As they pull away, Naotora whines as she opens her eyes and gazes into her eyes and blushes heavily.

"S-sorry…you just look…so beautiful…" she says softly.

"And you look really cute~" Mai says with a wink.


	8. Going Further

**Chapter 8**

 **Going Further**

"Mmmm…chu…haah…mmm…M-Mai-chan…" Naotora moans sweetly into her girlfriend's lips as they kiss inside Naotora's bedroom. The shy girl is pinned against the wall and Mai takes the lead on the kiss.

"Nao-chan…mmm~…your lips taste so sweet~" Mai breathes the same air as Naotora's and dives in for another kiss.

Both of them are wearing their usual attire when out of school. Mai with her revealing red kunoichi outfit while Naotora is in her revealing samurai outfit. Both of them have the weekend off and Mai just so happened to invite herself in. And by that, she used her ninja speed to get to the window and sneak in there while Naotora is doing some work. And by that time, Mai insisted on spending time together. Now Naotora is happy that her girlfriend is willing to give her time to her when she needs it, however, what she said they were going to do put her off a little. Mai insisted on having them go a bit further in their relationship. After all, it's been months since they started dating. Sure it's pretty exciting, but it makes Naotora nervous.

So, here they are, making out with Naotora pinned against the wall. The kiss is starting to weaken her already, but the shy samurai needs the air, so she gently, but firmly pushes her away to catch her breath.

"S-sorry, but…it's a bit too rough on me," she squeaks.

"Awwww, come on~" Mai pouts adorably. "Can't your girlfriend show a little affection?"

"N-not if you're too rough…"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Ehehe~! We haven't been spending as much time together as we would have, so I'm making it up for it~"

"Th-then, what are you doing to me? You were kissing so roughly…" Naotora taps her two index fingers together.

"I WAS planning on going a little bit further with you," Mai replies before pouting adorably again. "But…you had to push me away."

"S-sorry, but…I don't think I'm ready for this…y-yet."

"Really? Hmmm…now that I think about it, we have been dating for a couple months. Yeah, you're right. I might have been a little too fast."

"You think?"

The two go silent for a moment, tapping their feet on the floor nervously until they look up at each other.

"Ummm….s-sorry Mai-chan, but…ummm…"

"Yes?"

"When I'm ready…when WE'RE ready…we can go further."

Mai brightens. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely~" Naotora smiles back.

Mai jumps into Naotora's arms, hugging her happily. "It's a deal~! Thank you, Nao-chan~!"

The shy girl hugs her back and shortly after, they kiss passionately.


	9. Buzz Off

**Chapter 9**

 **Buzz Off**

Naotora is inside the bathroom, washing her face. It's during lunch period and she's the first to finish her food, so she decided to wash up for a moment before heading back to see her girlfriend again. After washing up, she dries herself and looks in the mirror. She sees her cute face from her reflection. Mai has called her cute lots of times, but in some instances, she doesn't believe that herself. Now that she sees this for herself, she's a bit relieved. Naotora smiles a small smile, thinking that Mai is right about her. Though she has a cute face, her behavior needs some work. Her bad habit keeps on happening and that's why she barely makes any friends. She can't help herself, really. Due to her extreme shyness, she constantly apologizes over mostly nothing.

Feeling a bit confident now, she starts to head back when she notices a girl that's a bit taller with long violet hair and golden beautiful eyes walks in before she opens the door. The girl tilts her head as if she suddenly knows Naotora. But to the shy samurai, she knows nothing about this girl.

"You're…Naotora Ii aren't you? The apologetic one?" the girl says.

"Y-yes….n-now if you please…sorry, but let me pass," Naotora stutters as she makes her way toward the door, but a hand grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"Hey, hey, hold on," the girl says, facing the shy girl. "We haven't properly gotten to know each other. My name is Akira. I'm in your class."

"O-oh….I see." Naotora nods slowly, turning her head away. "I….really didn't notice you."

"That's okay. I'm quite popular though," Akira says. "However, I noticed you, cutie." She tips her chin to her level. "I mean, look at you. Despite your bad habit, I think you're pretty cute. A slender body, snow white skin. Who can ask for more?"

Naotora pushes her away. "I-I'm sorry, but…I have to meet someone right now. I can't keep-"

"You mean that annoying brunette?"

Naotora frowns. "She's not annoying. She's always happy and cheerful. That's who she is."

"You deserve someone better," Akira says. "How about going out with me?" She gently pushes her away from the door, next to a window and pins her against the wall. "You in?"

"N-no. I don't want to," Naotora shakes her head roughly and tries to push her away again. "Let me go already!"

"Don't wanna~" Akira says. She starts to trace her finger on the shy girl's uniform, down to her exposed thighs. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine."

What's this girl's problem? It's like she's being so possessive all of a sudden. This can't be happening.

"Forget Mai Shiranui," Akira says. "Go out with me. It'll be way better for you."

"No! Forget it! I don't want to!" Naotora shakes her head roughly again.

"One kiss…" All of a sudden, before she can even press her lips against Naotora's, she can feel something hot on her behind. "What's that smell? Something's…burning." A spark of light begins to glow brighter and flames grow bigger to reveal itself. Akira's eyes widen as she looks over to see that her behind is on fire. "AHHHHH! Why is my butt on fire!? Someone help!" She has no choice but to run around and get into one of the stalls, slam her butt inside of the toilet to cool it off. Fortunately, the fire is extinguished, but her behind is already covered in ashes, plus her uniform is partially ruined. She runs off and out the door she goes without another word.

Naotora is standing there, frozen, unable to comprehend what just happened there. And then, out comes Mai from one of the stalls, two fingers held up toward her chest and then she lowers her arm.

"M-Mai-chan…" Naotora stutters. "You…did this?"

"That's what pyrokinesis is for," Mai says. "And I'm a ninja, so I was able to sneak in without being noticed."

"Oh, Mai-chan!" Naotora plunges herself into Mai's large chest, crying. "I was so scared, I…!"

"Shhhhh, it's okay," the brunette says softly. "I'm here. She's gone. It's all over now."

The two remain in each other's arms until it's just a few minutes before lunch is over. Naotora pulls away and sniffles while wiping some tears off her face.

"S-so sorry," she whispers. "I, ummm…I should've ran away, but I was really scared."

"Glad I came here when I could," Mai says, stroking her girlfriend's hair. "I sensed something was up since you were taking a bit longer to get out of the bathroom."

"Thank you for saving me," Naotora says. "I'm really glad."

"No problem," Mai says. "I'm your girlfriend after all."

The two embrace each other and then lean in to kiss each other.

 **A/N: Not many Nao-chan supporters except for me, Mike and that guest reviewer, Max. Ummm…I dunno. Just I really want Naotora to be loved more and these stories are the perfect example of that. I dunno why people don't like her.**

 **A-anyways, please continue enjoying this. I know I am as I'm writing.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	10. Rain 2

**Chapter 10**

 **Rain 2**

"This again…" Naotora says as she sits at the station alone. It's a downpour once again and the shy girl did bring her umbrella this time. However, she wonders how long it's going to last. She looks up at the dark sky and lets out a soft sigh.

"You okay?" Mai asks as she sits down next to her.

"Mai-chan…" Naotora looks up at her girlfriend and then back down at the ground. "Why does it have to rain at a time like this? I was looking forward to that date at the park today."

"I guess it'll never stop," Mai says as she looks up at the sky. "Geez, why at a time like this it has to rain?" She scoots closer to her girlfriend. "Buuuuut, I can spend all my time with my dear little Nao-chan here~" She hugs her tightly, making the shy girl squeak and flail her arms around.

"M-M-Mai-chaaaaan!" Naotora whimpers. "It's too tight!"

"Ehehe~! Sorry, but I just can't help it! You're so cute!" Mai says happily. She partially pulls away just to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Stooooop! This isn't funny!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Mai pulls away, holding up her hands with a smile. "Ehehe~!"

Naotora sighs in relief and sits up a little while looking up at the sky. Mai does the same and both of them stay silent for just a few minutes. It's an awkward silence, except for the sounds of rain drops, but that's okay. Pretty soon, Mai breaks the silence.

"So…ummm…what do you want to do instead?" she asks.

"Come to my house?" Naotora suggests. "I-I mean ummmmm…my family will not be home until late, so…you can sleepover if you want to. My parents won't mind."

"You think so?"

"My family loves company, remember? They are very nice people despite having a clan." Naotora explains. "They're always out on missions, and since I'm left to look after the house, train a little and do stuff, I'm sure you can stay as much as you like."

"Oh, right, right~" Mai giggles, rubbing the back of her head. "I kinda forgot."

There is silence once again. Naotora can't help but steal glances at Mai. Her beautiful appearance, plus those large breasts under that school uniform. If they were to get wet…

Naotora quickly cups her hands to her mouth upon having an image of Mai and her exposed breasts from her uniform getting wet. Mai takes notice and giggles.

"Did you just…think of something naughty~?" she says, trying to stifle her laughter.

"N-no! I mean….I'm sorry, but…no, I did not!" Naotora tries to protest, but her blushing face gives it all away.

"Was it because…of the rain and the thought of me getting wet~?" Mai grins evilly.

"No way!"

"I understand, don't worry. I'm fine with my little Nao-chan being a pervert~!"

"I'm not!" the shy girl squeaks.

Mai laughs and then wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "That makes me want to touch you all over. I'm a perv like you~"

"I-I told you I'm not…" Naotora whimpers as she looks down at Mai's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just touching your skin, that's all~" Mai replies as she traces her finger from her stomach toward her thigh and then back up. "So soft and smooth. You take really good care of your body~"

"I-I can say the same for you, Mai-chan," Naotora says softly.

Mai gently pulls her closer, tips her chin to her level and gazes into her adorable eyes. No words are said as the brunette leans in and her lips connect with Naotora's. The shy girl's eyes widen a little, but her body relaxes shortly after and embraces her beloved. The kiss soothes her greatly. It doesn't last long and the two pull away, gazing at each other lovingly.

"You okay?" Mai asks.

"Yes…I am. S-sorry…"

"For what?"

"Being a p-perv."

"No, no! I love it! Don't worry about it~" Mai says. "You're so cute when you're like that~"

"Y-you think so?"

"Absolutely. You're MY pervert~" The brunette hugs her again.

"Mai-chan…"

Fortunately for them, the train arrives and they stand up while taking each other's hand. They climb aboard and are on their way to Naotora's home.


	11. Peeping Mai

**Chapter 11**

 **Peeping Mai**

 **A/N: Late, late updates…I hate to do this to you guys…well…two of you for that matter. Max or Mikey-kun. But I'm back! So…curiosity kinda got the best of me as I actually looked up Naotora Ii and found out about her terrible demise. But I'm so glad I wrote this AU.**

 **Please continue this lovely series.**

Mai Shiranui allows herself inside Naotora's home as she decided to come by her house for a little visit. She greeted Naotora's parents and goes upstairs toward the shy girl's room. The door is just a crack open for some reason. Usually, it's all the way open, welcoming her any time. Is she too early to come here? But it's the afternoon and Naotora should be well dressed by now. Mai's very curious now. What's going on? She uses her ninja speed to quickly and quietly go to the door and watch closely to see what's happening.

Then…her eyes widen at the sight of her beloved Naotora…in a towel wrapped around her perfect body and her hair already done in two low pig-tails. Mai doesn't know why, but she finds herself staring at the shy samurai, finding it cute and sexy at the same time. Plus that, she has a rubber ducky on her head. Odd, but it's also very cute. She giggles to herself as she keeps on watching. Naotora is walking back and forth, trying to keep things organized, possibly preparing for Mai's visit.

The ninja giggles to herself again. _She has no idea~_ she thinks. She then decides to surprise her. Clearing her throat, she calls out, "Oh, Nao-chaaaaan~?"

She hears a squeak and something falling on the floor as the door cracks open slowly with a little creaking sound. This makes the shy samurai turn around to see her beloved standing there, just casually with her hand against the wall.

"M-M-Mai-chan!?" Naotora exclaims. "What are you-" She then takes notice of the ninja staring at her with a grin on her face, an evil one to be exact, and then the shy girl looks down to see that her towel has plopped to the floor just from jumping in surprise. "Hyaaah!" She quickly covers her chest. "Mai-chan! Don't look! It's so embarrassing!"

"What? We're both girls~" Mai laughs. "There's no need to get so worked up about it."

"B-but…you saw me," Naotora says. "That's so mean of you, Mai-chan."

The brunette just hugs her from behind with her larger breasts pressing against her back. "Okay, forgive me. I just can't help it, Nao-chan. You're just so cute and beautiful with that body of yours."

"Y-you think so?"

"Absolutely," Mai softly kisses her on the cheek. "You must be cold right? Don't worry. Leave it to me to warm you up."

"Huh? M-Mai-chan…hnnnn~!" Hands go up and down on her body, but not actually trying to touch any of her privates, which is surprising, but also feels good. Naotora can feel her body getting warm already.

"Does it feel good?" Mai whispers.

"Yes…my body feels a lot warmer now," Naotora answers softly. "Thanks."

A few more strokes on the body until Naotora is fully relaxed. Mai embraces her tightly, but gently.

"S-sorry, but…I have to change, you know?" the shy girl says.

"Can we stay like this for a bit longer?" Mai asks.

There is a slight pause, but Naotora nods and rests her head on Mai's chest, putting her hands on the kunoichi garb.

"Just a bit longer…."


	12. Cheerleading

**Chapter 12**

 **Cheerleading**

"Mai-chan!" Naotora calls while running toward her, holding up an application paper. "I-I'm sorry for yelling but...but...what is the meaning of this?" She holds it up to Mai's face. "Ch-cheerleading?"

Mai shrugs while giggling. "You need to boost some confidence. So I wrote both of our names down on that application~"

"You could have asked me first!" Naotora cries. "Ohhhh, this will be so embarrassing…!"

The brunette pets her like a puppy. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Nao-chan~"

"Uuuuu..." Naotora whines. She is not one for cheering, but something like this out of the blue is just surpising and embarrassing at the same time. She fiddles with her fingers shyly. "S-so ummmm...uhhhh...when do we start this...cheerleading thing?"

"Why, it's after school today~!" Mai replies. "And we get to wear sexy cheerleading uniforms~!" She raises a fist happily

The shy girl sighs heavily. It may or may not go well, but if Mai is going, so will she. "Alright...you win."

"Yaaaaaay~!" Mai hugs her beloved tighlty. "I love you, Nao-chan~!"

 ****Later****

Naotora is in the locker room, looking at herself in her red cheerleading uniform that says "I'm a Fighter" on her chest. This IS DOATEC Girl's academy after all, so their motto is "I'm a Fighter". But she is so red in the face that she feels like fainting right now. But Mai is completely different. She is wearing a light blue and white cheerleading uniform with the same motto written on her chest and doesn't have leg warmers like the rest of the girls. She strikes a sexy pose while leaning forward, winking at Naotora.

"Eep!" Naotora squeaks and turns her head away in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry for staring, but...c-could you stop?"

"Awww, come on~!" Mai says, grinning. "You can't help it, right? Besides, we're cheering together. That's the best part!"

"Y-yes, you're right about that." Naotora fiddles with her fingers, shyly.

"So come on! Stop being all whimpy and be happy! That's why I signed you up in the first place~!" She puts an arm around the shy girl's shoulder. "I'll be with you, don't worry. It's all going to be okay~"

Naotora smiles a small smile, nodding before walking with Mai to the gymnasium, where four other girls are present. They gather around the female coach who is teaching them the basics. They stretch first for warm ups and then grab their pom poms for some real action, just like Mai wants. She stays beside Naotora just to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

"Alright ladies!" the female coach says. "I shall decide on who shall lead the team! Hmmm..." She looks around for the right girl who is confident enough to lead the cheer and do what that leader does. Mai smiles a wide happy smile as the coach looks over at the brunette, waving her pom pom back and forth high in the air. "You there. Miss Shiranui, is it?"

"Yes!" Mai says. "I am the one~!"

"Good! I think you're fit to be the lead in the team," the coach says.

"Wait, wait a minute, coach," Mai says. "How about two leaders?"

"Why two? There always should be one leader to a cheerleading squad."

"Yes, but..." Mai turns to Naotora, who is looking up at her. "I feel that Nao-chan and I should do it together." She puts an arm around her shoulder. "We're best friends after all."

The coach just smiles and puts a hand on her hip. "Alright. Both of you."

"Mai-chan...!" Naotora gasps and the brunette winks at her.

"Ehehe! Told ya I'll stick with you the entire time~" she says.

The two of them go in front of the four girls, pom poms ready.

"Alright!" Mai shouts. "Ready to start cheering~?"

"Yeaaah~!" the rest of the girls shout back in reply.

"Grreeat! All of you, follow our lead! Right, Nao-chan~?"

"R-right! J-just smile and be yourself! And...and let's all do our best!" Naotora raises her arms high, smiling as best she can.

The rest of the girls cheer and they start their practice with the coach standing by the side, arms crossed as she supervises them. They cheer with loud and clear voices, raising pom poms and swinging them left and right and then doing acrobatic movements in the same direction as Naotora and Mai. They flip, do all sorts of tricks until they come to the grand finale, "The Pyramid". The four girls flip to form a line of three at the bottom, two on top, including Mai and then Naotora flips to the top, raising her pom poms in the air.

The coach applauds. "Very well done, girls! I'm impressed!"

The girls successfully flip back on the floor with happy smiles on their face. Honestly, they don't know that they had it in them, but at the same time, they are happy that they are working well together, especially with Mai and Naotora.

After another half-hour of practicing, it's time for them to leave. The girls go to the locker room to get changed, but Mai decides to stay behind for a bit longer until the rest of the girls leave. Naotora is confused why Mai hasn't left yet when she notices the girls already packing their things to head home. Mai sees the door close and approaches the shy girl.

"I-I'm not fully changed yet," she stutters.

"I don't mind~" Mai says as she gently hugs her. "You in your underwear makes you look cute and sexy~"

"Mai-chan...!"

Though embarrassed, she lets Mai hug her from behind, planting gentle kisses here and there, making her body feel warm because of her touch.

"Thanks...Mai-chan," she says softly. "You really know how to help me out with my problems."

Mai turns her girlfriend to face her. "That's what being your girlfriend means. I'm very happy to help you in any way~" She cups her hands on the shy girl's cheeks.

"Though...you can be perverted at times..." Naotora adds with a cute pout.

"And you know you love me for it~" Mai replies, nuzzling her girlfriend's nose.

"Yes...that too…"


	13. Wish Upon a Star

**Chapter 13**

 **Wish Upon a Star**

Outside of the Shiranui household, Naotora and Mai are lying down on the grass, looking up at the clear night sky, watching the stars twinkle above them. Naotora is invited to Mai's home for a lovely dinner and a sleepover. However, Mai didn't want to sleep yet and decided to watch the stars instead, so she insisted on doing that with Naotora. The shy girl couldn't protest and went along with it. They have been watching the stars for at least 15 minutes or so, but they enjoyed the view so far. They reach out to intertwine hands as they continue viewing the clear night sky full of stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mai comments, turning to her girlfriend.

"Yes…yes it is," Naotora replies, nodding, also turning to the brunette ninja. "Watching them with you is always…wonderful."

"I'm so glad~" Mai says as she looks up at the stars again.

Just then, Naotora sees something shoot past them and immediately points to the sky. "Ah! A shooting star! Quick! Make a wish!"

Both of them close their eyes, gently squeeze each other's hands and then open their eyes in just a few seconds. They sit up and turn toward each other.

"What did you wish for~?" Mai asks.

"Y-you know the rules, don't you?" Naotora stutters, turning her head away to try and hide her blush.

"Awww, come on~" Mai leans a bit closer to her. "Please, tell me~?"

The shy samurai turns toward the brunette ninja and gently takes her hands in hers. "For us…t-to get married and be together forever."

Mai gapes at this for a minute, making Naotora panic.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! Was my wish a bit weird? Maybe we're going a bit too fast here!" the shy girl cries.

"No, no, no! It's okay!" Mai says, waving her hands back and forth. "I think that's an excellent wish~!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Absolutely~!" Mai puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and kisses her on the forehead. "That's the best wish, honestly."

Naotora gasps and smiles. "Thanks…Mai-chan~!"

They intertwine hands, lean in and share a passionate kiss under the night sky, light wind blowing to make their hair sway gracefully.


	14. Housewife

**Chapter 14**

 **Housewife**

Naotora is cooking some lunch for her and her girlfriend. Her parents are out on a mission, meaning she has to look after the house for any intruders. Fortunately, there is none and Mai texted her a while ago if she can come over to play. Naotora told her it was fine and decided to make a nice meal for the two of them since it's close to lunch time. She is in the process of finishing the curry with rice when she feels a light breeze blow past her. And then…arms wrap around her gently with a kiss on the neck.

"Hello there, Nao-chan~" Mai greets.

"Mai-chan…lunch isn't ready yet," the shy girl says. "I-I'm sorry, but you have to wait a bit longer."

"That's fine with me," Mai says as she cuddles her girlfriend in her arms. "I just want to stay with my Nao-chan while she cooks. Mmmm….it smells really good~"

"Mm-hmm. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Ehehe! Seeing you cook like this almost makes me think you're my housewife~"

Hearing Mai say that makes Naotora blush heavily. "H-H-Housewife? A-are….you sure?"

"Of course! Wearing an apron like that while cooking. Makes you look really mature~" Mai replies.

"Oh…th-thank you…" The shy girl smiles a shy smile while putting a hand toward her mouth.

"Now then, I'll leave you be so you can finish. I'll just be in the living room if you need me." Mai walk over toward the living room to turn on the television, switching through channels.

Naotora finishes lunch within a few minutes and then serves the meal to the table after telling Mai that the food's ready. Jumping from her seat happily, Mai rushes toward the table and both of them take a seat after Naotora puts the apron aside. They say Grace and dig into their food. Mai takes the first bite and her eyes sparkle in delight at the taste.

"Mmmm~! This is delicious~!" she takes another bite and puts her hand on her cheek. "Ohhhh, Nao-chan's cooking~! It feels like heaven~!"

"Ahaha! Glad you like it~" It's not the first time Naotora has cooked. She has cooked before for her family most of the time, more for dinner rather than breakfast or lunch. But doing this for her girlfriend is somewhat new, though, she's happy that she's doing this. It makes her feel really special.

After eating, Naotora takes the plates to clean them at the sink. Though, Mai gets up and hugs her from behind again gently.

"Will you ever learn?" Naotora sighs.

"Nope~" Mai replies quickly. "I just can't help but hug my cute and shy little Nao-chan~"

The shy girl stops for a moment, blushing as she turns off the sink. "Say…Mai-chan…if we…if we ever get the chance…y-you know…to go further in our relationship…" She is so red in the face that she feels like fainting right now. "I'd…I'd be happy to be your housewife."

Mai brightens and tackle hugs the shy girl to the floor. "Ohhhh, Nao-chan! I'm SOOO HAPPY!"

"Kyaaaah!" Naotora squeaks. "Get off me! You're too heavy!"

"I don't care!" Mai cheers as she nuzzles her head against her. "Let's get married! Right now!"

"What!? N-no way! Didn't hear what I just said!?"

Mai ignores her question as she keeps on cuddling her. "Ohhhh, Nao-chan! My housewife! It's soooo romantic~!"

At this rate, Naotora starts to regret what she said.


	15. A New Challenger

**Chapter 15**

 **A New Challenger**

It's just another day, another afternoon at DOATEC Girl's Academy. Naotora packs her things after the final bell rings. She grabs her school bag and heads toward the front entrance where her girlfriend, Mai is waiting. She gives a wave to signal her and the brunette nods with a smile.

"Ready to go~?" she says.

"Yes!" Naotora replies. "Was I late? If so, I'm very sorry!"

"Don't be! You were right on time to me~"

"Ahhhh…thank goodness," Naotora sighs in relief.

"Well, let's go~" Mai says. "To Nao-chan's house, away~!" She pumps a fist forward as she says this, making Naotora giggle softly.

The two girlfriends exit the school and walk on the sidewalk, chatting and laughing. It's their usual routine to walk together before and after school to and from the train station they always take. Both of them are very happy since they became a couple. They're always inseparable, doing everything together. Training, going out on dates and studying together. They even have some sleepovers together as well, which makes things even better. Naotora cannot be any happier than she was when she first came to this high school. Mai Shiranui was the only one who put light into her life when she needed it most, despite her constant apologies. No one else would put up with her bad habit except for Mai. The bubbly ninja just sees past it and thinks of her nothing more than a cute and shy girl that's in front of her right now.

They get to Naotora's stop after about 15 minutes and the happy couple start to enter her neighborhood. Mai stretches her arms with a happy moan and lets out a happy sigh afterwards.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to try Nao-chan's cooking again~" Mai says.

"Ahhhh…I'm making dinner again, huh?" Naotora says softly.

"You bet~!" The brunette winks at her.

Naotora lets out a sigh, but shakes her head with a smile. "I…I won't mind cooking…i-if it's for you of course."

"Yaaaaaay~!" Mai cheers and hugs her. "I love you, Nao-chan~!"

"Ahaha…"

Mai pulls away with a giggle and the two of them still walk along the sidewalk toward Naotora's home when Mai stops. She can sense a strange presence somewhere. Naotora takes notice and puts on a frightened expression.

"Wh-what is it, Mai-chan?" she asks.

"Someone's here," Mai says, taking one of her steal fans from her cleavage out. Her eyes widen and uses her ninja speed to jump out of the way. "Nao-chan, look out!"

Naotora doesn't have time to react because a blur of purple rushes in and tackles her toward a wall. A girl with short purple hair and wearing what it appears to be a violet kuoichi dress with purple thigh high stockings and a large orange ribbon tied around it. Naotora puts on a serious expression as she tries to punch the girl for tackling her like that, but the violet haired girl swats her fist away and does some fast jabs to the chest and face before kicking her leg to get her on her knees.

"How useless," the girl says with a huff. "You can't even react to a single attack I do to you." She smacks her in the face. "Do you really come from the clan of samurai?"

"Hey!" Mai throws her steel fan at the girl's head, making her draw the attention to her. She jumps down from a tree she hid in and stands up straight. "Ayane-chan, that's no reason to talk and beat up my girlfriend like that!"

"I-I'm so sorry…" Naotora says.

"Mai Shiranui," the girl, Ayane says. "It's been a while. Though, I don't know why you take this useless samurai as your girlfriend when she clearly cannot have any confidence in herself to fight back." She smacks Naotora again.

"That doesn't give you the right to just go in and beat her up like that!" Mai counters.

"Ayane-san…" Naotora says as she stands up. "I'm very sorry, but you'll pay for what you have done." She ducks from the swing of Ayane's punch, punches her upward, then spins a back fist before grabbing her arm and throwing her overhead to the ground and stomping on her. "I'm so sorry, but that's what you get!"

"Yes! That's my Nao-chan~!" Mai cheers.

Ayane gets to her feet and dusts herself off. "That all you have? Listen, if you're really from the great Ii Clan, then you should put in a little more effort into your fights."

"I-I was putting in a lot of effort, thank you very much!" Naotora argues.

"Those punches were weak. Didn't even scratch me," Ayane says. She turns to Mai. "And Mai. The only reason I know about her is because I've been secretly watching her. I transferred to this school along with my older sister, Kasumi. Guess you didn't notice me until now."

Mai puts her hand on her hip. "You should've told us before hand. But you need to apologize to Nao-chan for just beating her up like that. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

"Like I said, I wanted to test her confidence," Ayane shrugs. "It seems that she needs a lot more work put into it. Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to break up your relationship. It's just that you need to think about it for a moment." She turns to leave. "I'll be seeing you two later, Mai…Naotora." With that, she disappears into thin air with her ninja speed.

Naotora fidgets a little while tapping her index fingers together, legs squirming together. "M-Mai-chan…am I really that weak? Because I'm with you?"

"No, that's not it," Mai says with a serious expression. "Nor it's true either. I think you're awesome and the way you fought back was excellent. You're a very strong warrior to me."

"Th-thank you, Mai-chan." Naotora isn't sure if she'll ever see that violet haired ninja again, but her words are still sticking with her despite Mai's comfort. Has she still been lacking confidence despite being with Mai?

 ****Later****

It's lunch time and Naotora has barely touched her food. Mai takes notice and puts on a worried expression.

"Nao-chan, I told you not to let it get to you," she says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I understand Ayane-chan was trying to get her point across, but you don't need to hold on to it."

"No," Naotora says. "But I can't help but want to prove myself to Ayane-san that I'm a great warrior to the Ii Clan. I can't let this slide, Mai-chan. I'm very sorry, but…I'm going to challenge her to a battle."

"Eh!?" Mai gasps. "Are you sure about that? I mean, you don't know how she fights or anything, except yesterday."

"I know, but another thing I've learned from Father," Naotora says. "Is to always read the opponent despite fighting him/her for the first time. Mistakes can be made at first, but that's how you learn to read their moves. I HAVE to do this, Mai-chan. Otherwise…how can I be a deserving girlfriend to you?"

Mai pauses for a second before putting on a smile. "You know what? I think you're gaining confidence already~"

"Y-you think so?"

"Absolutely. The way you want to challenge Ayane-chan is a great start to boost your confidence~. Your father would be so proud~" Her expression changes a little. "Nao-chan, I'm sorry this happened earlier. You see, Ayane-chan and I are childhood friends, along with Kasumi-chan. They would visit my household almost every day, training and talking to each other. Ayane-chan and I would do most of the fighting though. After they started middle school, we kind of gone our separate ways. I don't know why we haven't kept in touch in a while. Ayane-chan still hasn't changed though. She's still the same strong and confident ninja I know."

"I see…now I understand," Naotora says, nodding.

Mai smiles. "Don't worry. All that matters is that you need to prove yourself to Ayane-chan. And I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

"I hope so~" The shy girl hasn't been this determined in a long time, but it's a good thing. She knows how Ayane is capable of, if maybe a little, so she will be able to fight her with no problem.

 ****Later****

School ends and Mai waits for her girlfriend by the entrance as usual. But instead of going to the train station, the brunette is going to take her where Ayane is, which is at Kasumi's household. Taking her by the hand, Mai and Naotora head over there within about 20 minutes. Sakura petals are scattered on the ground, a nice looking home awaits them and there is Kasumi, a girl with long ginger hair tied in a pony-tail, tending the garden. She looks up to notice Mai walking toward her, smiling a gentle smile while waving.

"Mai-chan~" she says. Her soft-spoken voice is so soothing to everyone's ears. "It's been a very long time."

"Not since middle school," Mai says. She turns her head toward her shy girlfriend, who is sort of fidgeting and tapping her index fingers together. "This is my girlfriend, Naotora Ii."

"Ah…p-pleased to meet you, Kasumi-san!" Naotora says. "I-I'm sorry for walking into your home like this. I-it's not what you think! I'm…I'm only here to see Ayane-san!"

"Oh, Ayane's in the dojo," Kasumi replies. "Do you want me to take you there?"

"Sure!" Mai replies.

"Right this way then~"

"Th-thank you very much!" Naotora says as she bows.

The ginger leads the two of them downstairs until they arrive at the dojo. Sure enough, Ayane is there, practicing her fights until she takes notice of her older sister with Mai and Naotora behind them.

"Ah, Onee-chan," Ayane says.

"These two want to see you," Kasumi says.

"Alright, thanks."

The ginger turns to the couple. "Would you two like some tea or anything?"

"In a little bit, okay?" Mai says. "There's something we need to do first."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," Kasumi says as she bows and turns to leave.

Naotora is the first to turn towards Ayane, taking a brave step forward. "A-Ayane-san! S-so sorry to enter your home like this, b-but I've thought about it a lot since yesterday. A-and you're right. I DO lack self-confidence, but I'm not always like that. I put up a good fight and I'll prove it to you. I-I challenge you to a battle!"

Ayane chuckles and smiles. "Alright, then. I accept your challenge. Seems like you're confidence has risen a little."

"It will rise higher than you would expect once I win!" Naotora declares.

A few minutes after, Mai in the middle watching while Naotora and Ayane are 10 feet away from each other in their battle stances. They take a few side steps while staring down at each other. They charge at each other and Naotora is the first to attack. A few punches to the face, then some spinning kicks back and forth and then a straight kick to the gut, sending Ayane flying toward a wall. The violet haired girl jumps to her feet and leaps in the air to tackle Naotora, but the shy girl rolls away to dodge it and then rolls to the right to dodge her upcoming jabs and kicks. Naotora straightens and punches her again with a roundhouse kick to top it off. She then goes for several more kicks to the face and chest, lifting her high in the air. While airborne, Naotora uses her high speed kicks to keep her in the air for a little bit longer before flipping and kicking her down on the floor. Naotora lands on her feet to deliver another devastating kick, but Ayane uses her ninja speed to dodge it.

"You bore me!" she taunts.

Naotora doesn't listen and keeps on fighting. She goes in to deliver more kicks, but Ayane grabs her by the foot and kicks her in the chest as payback, sending her far away to keep distance. Naotora rolls to her feet, but gets kicked again by Ayane since she's so fast. When Ayane charges at her again, Naotora gets up to perform a roundhouse kick to stop her and jumps in the air to perform a kick by moving her feet like a bicycle and lands on her feet afterwards. Ayane jumps to her feet and swings her fists lightning speed at Naotora, who is unable to react to it at first. But she blocks what it seems to be the fourth attack and tries her hardes to block all the other high speed jabs and punches Ayane is trying to deliver. She sees an opening while blocking and trips Ayane by the leg, making her go off balance and then delivering a high kick to the face to stun her a little. She then kicks her in the air and performs her high speed kicks to keep her there a little longer before flip kicking her back on the floor.

Mai is anxious, but also excited to see her beloved fighting to prove herself. It looks like she is winning because she is reading Ayane's moves as she fights. She is definitely improving on her confidence greatly by doing this. Naotora continues fighting the best of her ability while Ayane is trying to attack her full on. She cannot let herself get beaten by this shy samurai. She charges and punches her upward, downward and then a straight punch to the gut, making her tumble to the floor. But that doesn't completely stop her. She rolls to her feet and uses her kicks once again to hit Ayane. One, two, three and four her kicks go, up down and around with Ayane unable to react to all of them. One last kick is a straight one to the gut, sending the violet haired girl flying toward another wall. Naotora quickly jumps on her to make her stay down and jumps away, her battle stance remaining. Ayane is unable to get up anymore.

"Haaaah…haaaah…h-how was that?" Naotora says. "Did I prove myself enough?"

Ayane struggles to her feet. "Not going to lie, you put up a good fight. And you fought with honor. I guess you proved me wrong after all."

"Ah….r-really~?" Naotora brightens.

"Absolutely," Ayane nods with a small smile. "You also proved your reason to be with Mai."

"Yaaaaaay~!" the brunette cheers. "Nao-chan wins! I'm so proud of you~!" She goes and hugs the shy samurai.

"Th-thank you very much~"

They pull away to see Ayane walking up to them, holding out her hand.

"This is my proper introduction," she says. "I'm Ayane, a ninja of Onee-chan's clan, Mugen Tenshin. Nice to meet you."

"A-and I'm Naotora Ii, head of the Ii Clan" the shy girl replies, gently taking the violet haired girl's hand. "A p-pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Mai smiles a gentle smile as she sees them shake hands. She is glad that the two of them are finally becoming proper friends and the fact that Ayane accepts their relationship.

"Welp, I better get back to my training," the violet haired girl says. "You two are welcome to stay here if you'd like. It's been a long time since we saw Mai here anyways."

"We would love to~!" Mai replies, clasping her hands together happily. "What do you think, Nao-chan~?"

The shy girl nods. "I think it's a great idea! Thank you very much~!"

"Alright then. Let's let Onee-chan know and we'll have some tea and a chat," Ayane says. "Come with me, please."

The three girls start to head upstairs with Mai and Naotora holding hands. The shy girl and the bubbly brunette exchange glances and smile. Naotora herself knows that her confidence has risen thanks to fighting Ayane. She has proven herself to be a more deserving girlfriend to Mai than ever before.

 **A/N: I kinda love the relationship of Ayane and Naotora, considering they have their own little story and cutscene from "Warriors All-Stars". Plus that, Naotora admires her as well, so I thought I might add it here.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Long and detailed reviews because I worked hard on this one especially the fight scene.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	16. You're My Valentine

**Chapter 16**

 **You're My Valentine**

"Uuuu…what if…what if she doesn't like these…?" Naotora is standing there, holding a heart-shaped box with a bunch of chocolates inside with a red ribbon on top. She spent her own money from her allowance to buy the perfect Valentine's gift for her beloved and yet, here she is, on that day, standing there in the corner, watching Mai chat with some of her friends. It's a little big and plus, Mai wouldn't be able to eat all of those chocolates by herself. "I knew I got too much…this isn't going to work…"

She knew this day would come and she thought long and hard about what gift would be perfect for Mai to have. Since everyone else is giving their loved one chocolates, Naotora thought she'd do the same thing. However, when she thought she bought the right gift, she is giving it a second thought, though it's too late to turn back.

She turns and trots away before Mai even notices her presence. Naotora runs around the corner and stops there, panting heavily and turns her head. No one followed her, thankfully, so she lets out a sigh of relief, clutching the box of chocolates in her arms. She decides to wait until after school to do this.

Hours pass and Naotora keeps on glancing up at the clock every now and then, hoping time would go by faster just to give Mai her gift. And then, class is finally over and Naotora stands up to stretch out her arms, feeling a bit confident to give her Valentine's gift to Mai. Picking up the chocolate box, she hurries over toward the hallway to find the ninja brunette. Then, she finds her at the front entrance, just about to walk out the doors when Naotora runs toward her.

"M-Mai-chan!" she calls and stops to catch her breath.

"Oh, hey, Nao-chan~" Mai greets. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She pets her like a puppy.

"I-I want you…t-to have this!" The shy girl hands her the box of chocolates. "H-Happy Valentine's Day, Mai-chan."

Mai immediately accepts the gift and opens it to find chocolates all organized inside each hole. "Nao-chan….those are amazing~! Thank you!"

"N-no problem…" Naotora shyly fiddles with her fingers. "I-I tried to find the best looking one."

Mai takes a piece and pops on into her mouth. "Mmmm! They're tasty too! Here, try some~!" She holds out another piece to her girlfriend.

Naotora slowly opens her mouth and Mai feeds the chocolate to her. "Mmm…you're right. It's delicious."

"Ehehe! Why don't we have the rest at home at my place~?" Mai suggests. "That'll be much more fun."

"I would like that. Thanks~"

 **A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Sorry it's so short here, but I had to write something for this day. Hehe!**

 **Yes, I KNOW Naotora is from Samurai Warriors, she just appeared as a DLC for Dead or Alive.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
